


Better This Way

by highwayKing



Series: Bismuth [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Short One Shot, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That little rose quartz was really something else.</p>
<p>Even if Steven was Rose’s ‘son’ – whatever that means – and even if he talked the same way, acted the same way as his ‘mom’ – as she heard him call Rose – he was so much different then her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and last part of the Bismuth one shot fics that I had written. This one focuses on Bismuth’s thoughts like the last one, but this time after she had been bubbled by Steven. 
> 
> These were the first Steven Universe fanfictions that I wrote and I very much enjoyed it. I might write some more in the future, we will see.
> 
> That said thanks for reading.

That little rose quartz was really something else.

Even if Steven was Rose’s ‘son’ – whatever that means – and even if he talked the same way, acted the same way as his ‘mom’ – as she heard him call Rose – he was so much different then her.

And Bismuth wasn’t thinking about his fighting style. Steven was clumsy at best and horrible at worst. Rose could stand her own in a fight, was an even match to her and more. That’s why Bismuth ended up in that bubble after all.

Well in that regards Steven was better than her as well.

However, she couldn’t be too hard on the little quartz-meatbag. Many things changed since she was gone.

Some changes were devastating like the end of the war and the disappearance of her closest friends. Even now she couldn’t believe that they were gone, that everyone including Rose was gone. What was she supposed to do now that there were no battles, no battalions to fight and no weapons to repair and make and upgrade?  

She knew what Rose would say. ‘Do whatever pleases you.’

Being back was amazing, she let herself stretch and refresh her memories. She even indulged in the new Crystal Gem traditions. They were enjoyable even if they were a little bit odd, seemingly had no meaning behind then and had less fighting involved.

Bismuth had to admit that the world changed so much since she last seen it. But everything was still the same. Earth was the same with its trees and beaches and little bright sun. No matter how the silly meatbags invent and change, some things are still familiar and welcoming.

However, when she heard that they were still in danger, that those upper crust bastards still have their eyes on this planet and are still trying to destroy what little remained of the Crystal Gems she was horrified. She knew she had to do something about it. Giving Pearl and Garnet their upgrades for their respective weapons and doing something special for the little Amethyst soldier’s whip was the least she could do. She would have given it to them back then when it would have been more useful. But unfortunately she wasn’t around.

But she could do so much more.

Let’s face it; if Homeworld was coming for them they are grossly outnumbered. They needed something effective to take care of their enemies. This was the perfect job for the Breaking Point. She only had to convince Steven that they can’t lose anything with it.  

Why Steven when she knew she could talk with the other gems more easily? Well, if she had to be honest with herself not even she knew why. Things just, kinda, turned out that way. However, it only made sense for Bismuth to tell it to ‘Rose Quartz’, or at least someone with her gem. It only felt right, despite it ending badly the last time she brought up the Breaking Point.

But Bismuth was positive that Steven wasn’t Rose. Maybe she could get him to see things how she saw it. It was worth a shot for everyone’s sake.

However she was wrong. Well, both wrong and right.

She was wrong in thinking that Steven would be entirely different form Rose Quartz. But at the same time he wasn’t Rose’s cardboard copy either. It was hard to explain, even harder to comprehend how she saw this mixed creature that was both a human and a gem, a gem who she once knew and respected, and who she once was betrayed by.

Bismuth didn’t wanted to see Rose in Steven, but it was hard not to. He talked like her, thought like her, he even had her gem.

And when he run her through with Rose’s sword she couldn’t help but see how similar things where despite having centuries pass.

Rose should have shattered her back then. Then she would have been spared from seeing what remained from what they were so proud off, knowing that her friends were gone and those little that remained had to face Homeworld alone, being rejected once again and bubbled.

Being back in the bubble, back in the nothingness and her mind space alone with her thoughts was maddening.

Bismuth didn’t wish to be here. She was sick and tired and had already spent an eternity locked away. And now she would have to stay there again and this time who knows when she can come out again. Maybe never, she could be hidden away where no living being would ever find her. Maybe the world would once again change and there would be less she knew, she recognized and maybe what little friends she still had left would be gone. Then she would truly be alone.

But now she couldn’t do much.

Before she let herself be taken over by the mind numbing unconsciousness like she had the previous time she spent bubbled she decided to spend some time appreciating what she had seen.

Bismuth was glad that at least Pearl and Garnet were alive and that they weren’t alone in this world. She was glad that she could experience living once again and glad for the peaceful Earth and silly little things that taken up the place of constant fighting.

And last but not least, glad that her friends are going to know the truth. That she won’t be another lost gem whose faith was unknown, that they know what happened. What their opinion would be was left to be a mystery. If she got the chance to speak with them once again maybe then they could start with a new slate.

After all, maybe, it is better this way.


End file.
